Beyond The Grave
by Anime Redneck
Summary: HPGungraveCompeted! Seven years ago Harry Potter was murdered by his best friend. Now He will be given a second chance to get his revenge on those who betrayed him. HHR Rated R for violence and Language
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: HP is owned by JK Rowling, and Gungrave is owned by Geneon

Beyond The Grave

Prologue

_**Harry Potter killed in tragic accident!**_

_Yesterday in a tragic accident Harry Potter "The boy who lived" died in a muggle elevator accident. Apparently, Mr. Potter was riding the elevator to his apartment at the 37th floor of the building when the elevator gave way thrusting Mr. Potter from the elevator. Reports say he died instantly. A truly sad day this is in light of the recent fall of the Dark Lord at the hands of Harry Potter...._

Ron Weasley ripped his copy of the Daily Profit, and threw the remains across the room. "How could he? How could he betray me like? Why did he have to choose that feeble old man over me?" Ron yelled at himself.

_Flashback_

_Harry and Ron were riding the elevator up to Harry's apartment. Ron looked out the window of the elevator. He really liked these new elevators that were placed on the outside of the building instead of the inside. These were alot less claustrophobic. It was hard to believe, for five years after they graduated Hogwarts they had been at war. Harry and Ron had became Aurors immediately. The DA had followed suit becoming the Best Auror sweeper team in Britain. Harry had renamed them the Dog Stars after his godfather Sirius Black. Hermione had become an intelligence operative and supplied them with information as she had always done. Fudge had lost his position as Minister, and Dumbledore and the Order were granted full control of the Ministry due to the war. Then, three days ago Harry finally faced Voldemort and managed to defeat him. Dumbledore was set to return control of the Ministry back to the Parliament at the end of the week. This was not something Ron could allow he had spent to much time to take control for his opportunity to slip away._

_"Hey Harry?" Ron asked_

_"What is it Ron?" Harry responded_

_"Do you really want the politicians back in control? I mean look at the mess they got us in with Voldemort."_

_"I'm not particularly fond of the idea, but if thats what Dumbledore wants to do let him worry about the consequences." Harry said lazily_

_"Maybe it's time someone other than Dumbledore called the shots." Ron whispered menacingly_

_"What do you mean Ron?" Harry questioned_

_"I think it's time we took control of the Order Harry. I've got it all figured out: First we take out Dumbledore. It'll be simple I've got a new weapon even he can't stand against. Then I'll have Moody sponsor us to become the new leaders no one would oppose Moody's decision. What do you say Harry?" Ron evilly grinned_

_The next thing Ron knew Harry's fist had collided with Ron's jaw, and Harry had his wand pointed at Ron's head. The Law of the Order was clear: "Traitors are to be executed on the spot. No exceptions." It was the code that all members had swore to abide by when they joined. Harry knew this, but as he pointed his wand at Ron he realized he couldn't kill his best friend. A person who was the closest thing he had to a brother. His hand began to shake and the wand fell to the floor. He looked away at the window unsure what to do next._

_"Harry?" Ron asked. As Harry turned toward Ron he heard the last thing he expected from Ron's mouth. _

_"Crucio!"_

_Harry screamed. Caught completely off guard by the curse and Ron's betrayal Harry was thrown against the glass wall of the elevator gasping for breath. His vision blurry he saw Ron walk up to him, point his wand at his left eye, and and jab the wand thru his glasses into his eye. He then uttered the spell to end Harry's life._

_"Bombardia!"_

_The force of the spell thru Harry from the elevator while thirty stories up. Ron maniacally laughed as he watched Harry fall._

_End Flashback_

Ron had certainly not expected Harry to side with Dumbledore. Killing him had been necessary at that point. No matter, his plans would merley have to be moved along sooner than expected now. Dumbledore would be dealt with soon. Then he would be able to take control of the Order. Then his opposition would fall. Hermione being at the top of the list. Ron would rather not kill her, but she was too smart soon she would discover what had really happened to Harry. Victor and Draco had done a nice job covering it up, but that would not deter Hermione for long. And when she found out she would be gunning for Ron. The best bet was to deal with her before she became a problem.

"So much to do so little time." Ron mused.

7 Years Later

Serverus Snape stood in the back of the heavily modified semi trailer. Few people knew that Snape had spent ten years after the first fall of the Dark Lord going to muggle college in America earning degrees in Biochemistry and Engineering. Looking back he was glad that he did. The skills he learned had already proved invaluable, and would continue to do so. Snape sighed as he read the computer. Two more days and he would be ready. Snape then turned to gaze at the man he was about to release from the shackles of death.

He was sitting in a chair seemingly asleep as the machines hooked up to him put the final touches on restoring his body. Yet Snape knew better he was in fact dead, and had been so for the past seven years. He was nearly six and a half feet tall, with long raven hair that framed his face. He wore a black cowboy hat with a lightning bolt emblem on his head, and a pair of glasses that had the left lens heavily tinted and covered with the same lightning bolt. He was also wearing a white button up shirt and leather jacket with red trim that carried the same emblem on the back. Finally he had on a pair of black wranglers jeans and black cowboy boots complete with a belt and large buckle.

"Soon it will be time for you to awaken." Snape said to the figure "The wizarding world is in need of you once more... Harry Potter."


	2. Dead man Walking

Chapter 1

**Dead Man Walking**

Snape stood surveying the computer readouts one last time before he completed the program bringing the dead back to life. It was well known that the dead could not be resurrected in muggle or wizarding sciences. However, the cross of the two had reveled a way to do what one alone could not. In simplest terms Snape had combined a variation of the potion used by Voldemort to restore himself, and cloning and genetic manipulation to restore a once dead body back to health. The body would not only come back to life it would become much stronger and faster than it had been before. In addition all senses would be drastically heightened. The reason behind these chages was still unknown. Some believed the shock of bringing the soul back from beyond was what caused the reaction in the body. Perhaps the answer would never be found.

"I know that he has great power in this new body of his. Even though it is madness for one person to take on the entire Order by themselves. Or it is I who is mad for trying to help him." Snape wondered. No matter it was to late to back out now.

Snape typed in a few last commands in the computer, and the machines began to hum to life. Snape looked to the man seated in the chair and waited. Then, a single green eye could be seen as he stirred and began to move.

"Welcome back to the land of the living Potter."

Harry merely groaned and looked to Snape his vision coming into the clear.

"Snape? Usually it's Dumbledore or Hermione who waits beside me in the Hospital wing." Harry said groggily.

"You are not in the Hospital Wing Potter. Tell me what is the last thing you remember?"

Harry thought for a moment. Then suddenly he was hit with a wall of memories. The last one being Ron pointing his wand at Harry's head.

"Ron. I'm going to kill that traitor." Harry hissed dangerously. "Were am I?" Harry asked as he surveyed his surroundings.

"You are currently in the industrial part of London. In a diesel trailer that I modified to hold the equipment necessary to revive you." stated Snape.

"Revive me?"

"You have been dead for seven years Potter. Snape said solemnly.

"Dead? Thats impossible you can't bring the dead back!" Harry shouted.

"You can now."

"Then Ron killed me. What happened after I died?" Harry questioned.

Snape sighed, "After you died Mr. Weasley took control of the Order. Including control of the Ministry."

"Dumbledore would never allow that. He was going to give control back to the Ministry."

"Dumbledore is dead. Killed by Weasley's bodyguard. A man by the name of Fangoram." Snape said sadly.

"What about Hermione where is she?" Harry asked praying she was alright. But the look Snape gave him told him all he needed to know.

"I'm sorry. She was killed a week after you died. Weasley labeled her a traitor and had her executed. I guess he felt she was a threat to him."

Harry had heard all he needed to. He stood up from the chair and looked to Snape. "Wheres my wand? I've got a score to settle."

"It's not that easy Potter. First of all Weasley controls the whole Ministry and Order you won't be able to get that close to him that easily. Second my readouts of your body show that your magical energy is unstable. There is no telling what will happen if you attempt to perform a spell. That said I'm not sure what good you'll be now. After all what good is a hero without his powers?" Snape said waspishly.

"A hero is not measured by his power Snape. It is instead by the power of his heart. Didn't Dumbledore ever tell you that? Harry challenged.

"He did. And I was hoping you'd say that I have something that should help even the odds a bit more. Follow me." Snape grinned.

Snape began to lead harry toward the back of the trailer. It was then that he noticed the clothing he was wearing.

"Whats with the clothes Snape? Did you rob a stagecoach or something?" Harry asked.

Snape gave Harry a glare and said "Potter your ignorance continues to amaze me. Even school children know that American wizards; more specifically American Cowboys only use the most durable and reliable materials in their garments. The clothes you are wearing were custom made by an old college... friend of mine by the name of Angie Vaughn. The garments are completely fire proof, impossible to tear, and are capable of blocking most low level spells. Speaking of which you'll also note that the infusion of magic needed in your revival has given you a magical resistance similar to a dragon. Simply put that combined with your clothes should make you invulnerable to nearly every offensive spell."

"Friend huh? Blond or brunette?" Harry asked.

"None of your business Potter." Snape hissed.

"Blond it is."

Snape began muttering obscenities under his breath.

"You still don't like me do you Snape?"

"No I Don't." said Snape.

"Good. I was afraid I'd have to pretend to be nice to you throughout this."

Snape ignored Harry's last comment as they had just arrived at the rear of the trailer. Snape then pulled a cover off a table revealing a large black coffin made of steel. It was nearly six feet long with a silver skull wear the head would be if a body were placed in it. While a normal coffin had sharp edges and handle bars; this one had smooth round edges and two chains hooked to it. Snape reached forward and flipped a hidden switch. The coffin hissed as a compartment in the center popped open revealing two large handguns. Each was nearly a foot long with a cross design that covered the majority of the gun. One was white, the other was red.

"They are from the Cerberus weapon series. They're called the Right and Left Head respectively. I understand you carried a sidearm during the war. Do you still think you can handle a gun?" Snape asked. The tone of his voice suggested that he believed Harry couldn't.

Harry looked at Snape, then picked up the red gun and began expertly spinning and twirling the gun around. He then tossed it and caught it behind his back.

"I think I'll manage." Harry said with a grin.

"Good. The clips are charmed to hold 90 rounds apiece. That should be enough even for you. However, if it isn't there are spare clips stored in the coffin. You'll also note that this coffin does more than hold your weapons. It is also a weapon itself. It has both a built in machine gun and rocket launcher." Snape said while pointing things out as he spoke.

"Yes thats all good but does it have a cup holder for my beer?" Harry innocently asked.

"Just try not to shoot yourself in the foot with it." Snape said dismissively. He tossed Harry a black earpiece. "This will allow me to communicate with you while your in the field."

" So how do I get around town? This truck will be too easy to follow." Harry said as he put the earpiece on.

"I'm aware of that. You'll just have to use this." Snape led Harry out side where Harry saw a brand new Harley Davidson motorcycle.

"Awesome." was all Harry could say.


	3. No Fear

Authors note: Okay, first off, thanks for reviewing. Second, a couple questions I feel need to be answered. 1. I didn't want to have to kill off Hermione, but if she had been there she would have been trying to talk Harry out of his quest for vengeance. 2. He didn't just shrug her death off.It was more denial. As you'll see in this chapter. 3. Harry and Snape still hate each other, and thats part of why Harry made jokes about Snape. Both to piss Snape off, and to hide his pain over Hermione's death. Also, Hermione will be appearing in various flashbacks throughout the fic.

Chapter 3

No Fear

Harry made his way through the Leaky Cauldron. Which was difficult because he had the coffin strapped to his back. Making navigating the small isles of the bar tricky. His first stop would be Diagon Alley. He needed to send a message to get Ron's attention, and he had a pretty good idea of how to do that.

"Hey there tex. Where'd you park your horse" A drunken man wearing lime green robes asked He and his friend wearing pale yellow robes had noticed Harry' unique clothing and decided to comment on them.

"Whats with the coffin" The man in yellow asked"Somebody die today"

"Day ain't over yet." Harry whispered.

"Ignore them Potter. We don't want to draw attention to ourselves too soon." Snape's electronic voice said over Harry's earpiece.

"I feel sorry for that guys girlfriend." Said the man in green. Harry froze in place when he heard the latest comment.

"Why do you say that" His friend asked.

"Because, a cowboy's greatest dream is that he can stay on for eight seconds." The man laughed out loud as he said this.

A few moments later Harry was walking thru Diagon Alley listening to Snape's sarcastic remarks.

"Was that really necessary Potter" Said Snape.

"No not really. But it was fun." Replied Harry.

"I told not to make a scene. Throwing a man out of a bar window will draw attention to you Potter." Snape hissed at Harry.

"Oh, and I suppose walking around with a coffin strapped to my back won't make scene at all will it" Harry muttered under his breath.

As Harry walked down the Alley his eyes cast down toward Knockturn Alley and Harry remembered the last time he was there.

Flashback

_Harry and Ron had just left the latest Order meeting, and Harry was not at all happy. He had requested to be made a senior member of the Order now that he had completed his Auror training. However, the since the Order had been given control over the Ministry, members of the Wizengamot had been inducted. They were the one's who objected to Harry's membership in the Order. So now Harry had stormed out of headquarters in a very bad mood with Ron close behind._

_"Hey Harry? You do know that were walking thru Knockturn Alley right? You know, Deatheater central" Ron asked fear evident in his voice._

_"Yeah. I'm aware of that." Was all Harry said._

_"Come on Harry. You may as well put a bullseye on your back. Your just begging to be ambushed."_

_"Exactly."_

_"Your just kidding. Right" Came Ron's shaky reply._

_"STUPEFY" Roared Harry as he sent a stunning spell to a wizard reading a newspaper. The paper dropped revealing a Deatheater who'd had his wand pointed at Harry. Suddenly, the crowd scattered revealing two more Deatheaters advancing on Harry. As soon as the street was clear two stunning charms shot past Harry's head striking the Deatheaters. Harry looked behind him to see Ron with his wand pointed ahead._

_"Something tells me this is gonna be a long walk." Said Ron._

End Flashback

They had captured seven Deatheaters that day. The senior members also reconsidered his admission as well. A lifetime ago Harry Potter would have smiled at the memory. Now, it only brought rage and betrayal. He walked into Gringotts when heard Snape come in on the earpiece again.

"Gringotts is no longer run by the goblins. Weasley had them removed and put into reservations. It is now operated by wizards." Said Snape

Harry was in luck. The bank was just getting ready to close so there were no more customers in the lobby. In fact there were only two guards and one teller left. Harry walked up to the cashier.

"I need to see Ron Weasley's vault please." Harry said politely.

"I'm sorry sir but we do not allow people to view the contents of other people's vaults." The teller replied in a business like tone.

Harry drew his guns and pointed them at the cashier. "Make an exception." He whispered, his voice hard as steel.

At that time the two guards saw Harry with his weapons drawn, and attempted to subdue him. Keeping one gun on the cashier Harry turned and fired two rounds. One striking each guard in the shoulder effectively disabling them.

"Let's take a trip to the vault. Shall we" Harry asked the cashier. The cashier nodded numbly.

A short trip down the caverns under Gringotts and Harry had arrived at Ron's vault.

"This is pointless." Said the cashier. "You can't get into the vault without the key. It's impossible."

"Maybe for a wizard." Harry lifted the coffin on his shoulder, and flipped the switch causing the top end to split revealing the barrel of the rocket launcher. He then fired at the vault, blowing the door off it's hinges.

"Never thought that a muggle device would be brought own here did ya" Harry said while looking at the horror struck face of the cashier.

A few moments later, Harry was walking out of Ron's vault carrying a duffel bag Snape had charmed to hold all the gold from Ron's vault with the cashier in tow. When he passed another vault on his way back to the cart he stopped. Something was calling to him from inside the vault he could feel it.

"Whose vault is this" Harry asked the Cashier

"Draco Malfoy's sir." The cashier responded timidly.

Harry immediately blew this door down as well. walking to the back of the vault he saw what had led him there. It was a small diamond bracelet, and it damn sure wasn't Malfoy's. No. Harry had given this to Hermione for graduation.

_Flashback_

_Hermione paced back and forth in the Gryffindor common room. In a few moments she would be giving the speech for their graduating class. Harry sat on the couch slightly amused at his girlfriends antics._

_"Hermione calm down everything is going to be fine." Harry said soothingly._

_"Don't tell me to calm down Harry James Potter! I can't calm down. I've got to go up in front of the whole school. where any number of things could go wrong, and OH MY GOD! I can't remember the name of the school! What am I gon" Harry silenced her with a long passionate kiss._

_"Feel better"_

_"A little." She admitted. Harry held out a small box for Hermione._

_"I was gonna save this for after Graduation, but I think you could use it about now." Inside was a diamond bracelet. Hermione had never seen something so beautiful before._

_"Thank you Harry." She said with tears in her eyes._

_"Remember I'm right here beside you. I'll never let anything bad happen to you."_

_End Flashback_

The loss of Hermione now hit Harry full on. He realized that she truly was gone. Harry took a deep calming breath. He could not allow himself to fall in despair again. When Sirius died Harry almost couldn't go on, in his grief he became reckless and that had caused Lupin's death. If it wasn't for Hermione Harry probably wouldn't have survived their deaths. He couldn't breakdown not now there was too much to do. At that moment three Aurors entered the vault. Before they could even say a word Harry had turned and fired three rounds each hitting the Aurors wands.

"If you value your lives you'll leave now." Harry whispered icily. The Aurors didn't need to be told twice. They left hastily with the cahier following. Harry holstered one of his guns and picked up the bracelet which he placed in his pocket. Before he could leave however, another person entered the vault. Harry once more turned and aimed to see the figure of Delores Umbridge standing in the center of the vault with her wand pointed at Harry.

"Oh. It's only you." Harry said in a very bored tone as he holstered his gun.

"What do you mean only me! I'll have you know that I am the CEO of Gringotts" She said in a shrill voice. Her wand shaking with fury.

"Don't make me laugh. You couldn't handle me when I was fifteen. What makes you think you stand a snowball's chance in hell now" He asked. Slowly advancing on Umbridge.

"REDUCTO" Umbridge screamed sending a curse at Harry. Harry dodged it so fast Umbridge wasn't sure if he had even moved at all. The spell struck the wall destroying a good portion of it and sending cracks all along the wall which began to groan and shake.

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS" Umbridge screamed hoping to catch Harry off guard. Harry however, was ready. He twisted around allowing the curse to strike the coffin, and rebound on Umbridge. She was struck and fell down on her back.

"See ya around Umbridge." Said Harry. Harry grabbed the duffel bag and lept out of the vault just as it collapsed burying Umbridge alive.

As Harry made his way toward the cart he looked down at the pocket where Hermione's bracelet was. He swore that anyone who had anything to do with her death would die a slow painful death.

Mad-Eye Moody made his way to the meeting room in the Ministry. Ron had called an emergency meeting of the senior members. Something about a robbery. Moody entered the large conference room. It had a long table with many chairs and a window at the far end. Moody saw that Draco Malfoy and Victor Krum were already in attendance. Moody knew the reason for them being in the Order, they both had numerous connections throughout the wizarding world. Be it political, international, or criminal between the two of them any favor could be called in for anything. Standing nearly seven feet tall in the back corner hid in the shadows was Fangoram, Ron's personal bodyguard. He wore a tan trench coat that covered his body. On his head he wore a wide brimmed hat, that combined with his long black stringy hair hid most of his face. He carried a very large cross shaped rifle on his back. Though Moody had never seen him use it. Fangoram preferred to choke the life from his victims.

Just then Ron Weasley and his wife Sherry Moody-Weasley entered the room. Sherry was an attractive young woman in her early twenties. She was born a squib, and had attended the finest muggle universities. She was every bit as smart as Hermione Granger had been, and just as dangerous when she wanted to be. She was currently head of the department researching the combination of muggle technology and magic. Mad-Eye reflected on how he had come to be part of this new Order. It was simple. Ron had married Moody's daughter Sherry. From then on Ron's safety had become intertwined with Sherry's, and Moody could not allow any harm to come to his daughter. No matter what price he had to pay for it.

The last to arrive was Neville Longbottom. Neville was the current leader of the Dog Stars, the best Auror unit in the country. Their job was to eliminate traitors and deal with any threats to the Order.

"Alright, let's get started." Stated Ron as he sat at his seat at the head of the table.

Sherry stood from her seat and began. "Two hours ago a unknown man entered Gringotts bank, broke into a vault, and scattered it's contents all across Diagon Alley."

"This is a joke right" Exclaimed Malfoy. "No one can break into a Gringott's vault. Besides, what business is it of ours if some sap got his money stolen"

Sherry cast a disapproving glance at Malfoy. "For your information Malfoy, the vault broken into was Ron's. Furthermore, while it is impossible to break into a Gringotts vault using magic, the intruder used a muggle rocket launcher to do so. Apparently when the bank was built the mere idea that a muggle would make a device capable of blowing off the doors to a vault was inconceivable. Oh by the way Malfoy your vault was damaged as well. Apparently the intruder buried Delores Umbridge inside." Malfoy was outraged to find his vault and all his money had been destroyed.

"Do you haff any idea vat the intruder looks like" Asked Victor.

"Yes. we have a pensieve image here." Sherry produced a small stone and placed it on the table. It began to glow and created an image of a tall man carrying a coffin on his back, wielding two large handguns.

"That is a very big gun." Said Neville. His voice showing the nervousness he felt at the thought of facing this person.

"It's not a gun boy. It's a coffin." Stated Moody. "I recognize it. It's one of Snape's pet projects. Something he was always working on in his spare time. He never told me any specific details though."

"Are you certain Snape built that coffin Moody" Asked Ron his eyes narrowing in suspision.

"Positive."

"Neville, assemble the Dog Stars and search the city for Snape. Find him and this newcomer and kill them." Ron ordered.

"I'm on it." Neville walked out of the room quickly.

"Victor, Draco, see what info you can find on this robber. Moody, increase the security around Diagon Alley he may show up there again." When Ron finished his orders everyone got up and left leaving only Ron and Sherry in the conference room.

"Ron? Whats wrong" Sherry asked her lover.

"He has the same look in his eye. He has the same look as Harry." Ron said solemnly.

"Thats impossible darling. You killed Harry. No one comes back from the dead." Stated Sherry

"Really? What about him" Ron motioned to Fangoram who still stood in the corner.

"He's special. You know I'm the only one with the expertise to be able to successfully necrolize a body." Sherry said attempting to calm Ron.

"Perhaps, but Snape is not to be underestimated. We must be wary of him. You know I don't like having unknown factors in the game. But, if it is Harry, I'll just have to kill him all over again." Ron laughed menacingly as he looked out the window.

Next: Draco's Judgment


	4. Draco's Judgement

Chapter 3

Draco's Judgment

Harry sped down the highway on his motorcycle easily swerving past cars and trucks as if they weren't even there. Harry guessed the reason he drove so fast was that the moment the wind battered his face he could allow all the emotion in him to just flow away from his body. All the pain of losing Hermione, the guilt for failing to protect her and everyone else who depended on him, and the rage at Ron who had betrayed and murdered him. Well, at least there was some good news; his cowboy hat was charmed so that it wouldn't fall off his head while he rode his motorcycle.

"Potter? Are you even paying attention to what I'm telling you" Harry heard Snape say on his earpiece.

"Of course." Harry said in an emotionless voice as he swerved past another car that honked his horn as Harry passed.

"Potter, just how fast are you riding that bike anyway" Said Snape.

"Dunno. Speedometer only goes to 115." Harry said as if it made no difference to him, and it didn't.

"What do you mean it only goes to 115? Are you trying to get yourself killed again" Snape asked a cold fury in his voice.

"Relax. It's no big deal. I never drive faster than I can see. Besides, it's all in the reflexes." Harry said dismissively. As he approached his destination, a night club on the outskirts of London. Music drifted from the place, and Harry was reminded of his sixth year of Hogwarts.

Flashback

Harry paced around the common room, his best friend Ron Weasley sat in one of the chairs playing chess with Neville.

"Okay. I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna ask Hermione to the dance today." Harry said though it seemed more like he was convincing himself then declaring it to his friends.

"That's what you said yesterday Harry." Said Neville

"Well it's not as easy as it sounds. I mean what am I supposed to say to her? We've been friends for years now and here I am ready to risk it all just for a date to the dance." Harry said exasperated.

"You're making too big a deal out of this Harry." Said Ron. "It's not what you say, it's how you say it. Sincerity is the best policy. Take this for example: You know, usually when I meet someone I'm awkward and shy. But with you it's different. You know what I'm thinking without me having to explain it to you in fancy terms. We speak each others unspoken language… fluently. I love you." Said Ron in a surprisingly serious voice.

"Wow Ron." Started Harry. "That is the biggest load of bull shit I have ever heard in my life. No girl would ever fall for that."

"Well that's where you're wrong. That's how I got Parvarti." Ron said defensively.

"I don't see why you guys are even arguing over this. I mean who am I gonna take?" Neville said sadly.

"That's easy. Take Blaise Zabini. She's a sure thing." Said Ron passively.

A short while later Harry found himself waiting outside Hermione's last class of the day. When Hermione came out she spotted Harry and walked over to him.

"Harry what are you doing here?" Hermione questioned.

"Well I uh you see I was umm." Harry stumbled over his words as a million questions ran through his head. 'Is this worth risking her friendship? Does she think of me as more than a friend? Does God exist? Who invented liquid soap and why?'

"Harry I prefer that when someone talks to me they are very clear on what they want to say. When you figure out what it is you need to speak to me about let me know." With that Hermione began to walk away. Not about to lose his last chance Harry conjured a lasso out of the end of his wand and roped Hermione and pulled back to him.

"Harry! What are you doing?" Hermione yelled.

"Just here me out Mione." Harry took a deep breath. "Will you go to the dance with me?" He was terrified the moment it came out but as he saw Hermione begin to smile a warmth passed through him.

"I'd love to Harry." She said warmly. "But do you think you can untie me first?"

End Flashback

"The Dragon's Den is owned by Malfoy. My information is that he is always there until late into the evening. If you are certain this is how you wish to proceed, then by all means go inside and shoot anything that gets in your way until you find Malfoy." Snape said sarcastically.

"That's the plan." Snarled Harry.

"I was being sarcastic Potter. What makes you think you can find Malfoy before he notices you and flees the area" Snape replied.

"Malfoy won't even know I'm here till it's too late." Harry whispered.

Harry made his way through the crowd on the dance floor. Some rap song Harry couldn't recognize was playing in the background. Then Harry spotted him. One of Draco's top advisors Simon Mace. Harry recognized him from the personnel files Snape had supplied him with. He was dancing with a pretty blonde girl totally oblivious to Harry's presence. But not for long.

"Excuse me" Harry said in a commanding voice. "I'm looking for Draco Malfoy. Do you know where I might be able find him" Simon turned to Harry and seeing his clothing gave Harry look of disgust.

"This ain't Halloween pal, and I'm not tellin you anything." Simon then went to ignore Harry and return his attention to the girl he was dancing with when Harry tapped him on the shoulder.

"If you don't tell me where Malfoy is I'm gonna have to hurt you." Harry said dangerously.

Simon turned to Harry once more and opened his coat revealing his wand held in a holster.

"You really want to fight me" He said arrogantly.

In the blink of an eye Harry grabbed the wand and jabbed Simon in the nose with the handle sending him to the floor with a broken nose. Harry then lifted Simon by the hair till he was eye level with Harry. "Where. Is. Malfoy? I won't ask again." Harry snarled. Simon pointed toward a private booth on the second floor. Harry unceremoniously dropped Simon to the floor.

Harry quickly moved toward the stairway that led to the second floor. When he made it to the second floor he found himself in a large room. Four bodyguards waited at one end, behind them was a door that Harry was sure would lead to Malfoy's booth.

"Don't suppose you guys would be willing to walk away and let me kill your boss huh? Harry asked as he pulled a cigar out of his pocket and lit it. The bodyguards merely spread out preparing to attack. "Didn't think so." Harry breathed out a cloud of smoke.

The bodyguards moved toward Harry as one. Simultaneously Harry rushed them reaching the first guard as he prepared to fire a curse. Harry jabbed him in the throat, as he fell to the ground choking Harry placed his arm across the second guard's chest and twisted flipping the guard over his side into the floor. Harry then ducked a curse sent by the third guard and pulled him in front of a killing curse sent by fourth guard. Before the third guard hit the floor Harry grabbed the fourth guard by the throat and snapped his neck.

Harry straightened his jacket and took another breathe from his cigar. The entire fight had taken ten seconds, now all that was left here was Draco. Harry pushed the doors open and found Malfoy with his back to Harry.

"Did you finish off the intruder" Malfoy asked thinking Harry was one of his guards.

"Not quite. I thought I'd give them a break." Harry said with a smirk.

Draco turned and saw Harry standing in front of him. Without hesitating Malfoy drew his wand"AVADA KEDAVRA" he roared sending the killing curse at Harry. Harry didn't even attempt to avoid the curse. He merely let it splash across him as if it were water. Malfoy could only stare in disbelief.

"Sorry Malfoy you can't kill what's already dead." Harry said with a grin. He then drew his guns and promptly shot Malfoy in the knees. Malfoy screamed in pain dropping his wand and clutching his knees.

"Who the hell are you" Malfoy said his voice quivering with a mixture of fear and pain.

"What's wrong? You don't recognize your old school rival" Harry whispered.

Horror spread across Malfoy's pale face"No. I-It can't be. Y-Y-Your dead." Malfoy stuttered.

"Yeah, I thought we already covered that part." Harry said grimly.

"What do you want" Malfoy asked.

Harry then produced what looked like a piece of clay and a digital watch head from one of his pockets. "This Malfoy, is C-4. I trust you remember what it does. We used it plenty during the war. So you should also know what this detonator is used for." Harry said as he placed the detonator on the C-4. Harry then set the timer and threw it against the wall where it stuck about three feet above Malfoy's head.

"I need some information Malfoy answer truthfully and I'll let you go." Harry pulled Hermione's bracelet from his coat pocket. "Tell me the names of everyone who was involved with Hermione's death." Harry said quietly.

"I had nothing to do with that. I know nothing of it." Malfoy said very quickly.

"Fine then Malfoy. I can wait. The timer is set to about three minutes from now. I got all the time in the world. You don't, but I do." Harry said crossing his arms.

Malfoy looked at the bomb then back to Harry. "Okay I'll talk. It was Neville and the Dog Stars. They were the team assigned to take care of Granger."

"Any one else I should know about Ferret Boy" Harry said his eye narrowed at Malfoy.

"Yeah, Victor was present as well. Said he had something to resolve with her." Malfoy said.

"I see." Harry said coldly. He then turned to walk out of the room.

"Wait! You said if I told you what you wanted to know you'd let me go." Malfoy yelled desperately.

"I lied."

Harry walked out of the room as Malfoy screamed only to have his scream cut short by a loud explosion that shattered all the glass in the club. People screamed and ran. Harry calmly walked out of the club and got on his bike. "One down." he whispered to himself.

Next: Dog Stars


	5. Dog Stars

Note: 13 character deaths in this chapter. But most of them had it coming.

Chapter 4

Dog Stars

Severus Snape screamed once more as another cruciatus curse was inflicted upon him.He had been awaiting Harry's return from the other side of London when he had been ambushed by the Dog Stars. Now he was being tortured for information.

"Tell me where new errand boy is Snape." Nevville commanded.

"Oh I'm sure you must be enjoying the Longbottom." Snape said quietly. "Finally able to strike back at someone who always put you down. That's what your thinking right now isn't it? Snape questioned.

"Yeah now that you mention it, I do enjoy seeing you in pain you slimy bastard." Neville snarled.

"What would your parents say if they could see you now" Snape asked.

Neville's face contorted with rage. "You shut up Snape! How dare you talk about my parents. You and your damn Order failed them and left them to die. So thats why I had to help Ron take it over. Now I can make sure that damn ministry does'nt fuck things up again." Neville yelled.

Snape sighed. "Neville just remember one thing. You were my student... and your a piece of sh"

"CRUCIO" Neville screamed cutting off Snapes words. When Neville cut of the curse, Snape began to laugh. "What the hell are you laughing at" Neville asked.

"Heh heh. I'm expecting company." Snape said with a grin.

At that moment the far wall of the warehouse exploded. Then, out of the dust stepped Harry Potter. His coffin carried at his side at the ready in machine gun mode.

"Catch you fuckers at a bad time" Harry called out as he pulled the trigger and sent a hail of bullets at the Dog Stars. Half of them were caught unaware and were mowed down instantly. The other half immediately apparated out of the warehouse. Harry tossed the coffin down and walked over to Snape.

"You okay." Harry emotionlessly asked.

"I'm fine." Snape replied.

"Damn and my luck was going so well too. Any idea how they found you" Harry asked as he checked the ammo in his guns.

"Not sure. Perhaps they had me bugged" The moment Snape said this harry aimed one of his guns and fired a round at the wall on the east side striking a beetle that had been holding on to the wall.

"Fucking media." Harry muttered. "Get the truck and get out of here. Neville's team is waiting in the next warehouse. They'll try and ambush us. Get going, I'll deal with them."

Snape went and got in the truck and drove off. Harry walked to the door that lead to the next

warehouse. Pushing both doors Harry calmly walked inside. It was dark at first, but soon light flooded the room.

Standing at one end was Neville. He was flanked by Seamus and Dean, behind him stood Michael Corner and Zacharias Smith. Harry noticed the Creevey brothers were taking positions to surround him. On the second level catwalk was Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchey, Anthony Goldstein, and Terry Boot.

"Well, it appears we have Snape's lapdog to contend with." Neville said arrogantly, clearly he was trying to put up a front in the eyes of his team.

"Funny, he doesn't look like much." Commented Zacharias. "Guess Snape must be pretty desperate to get such a weirdo to follow his orders."

"I don't take orders from anyone Smith." Harry said coldly. "I play by my own rules. As for why I work with Snape, it's simple. He makes the wepons. I use them."

"How do you know my name" Zacharias looked taken aback.

"Of course I know your name. I'm the one who trained you." Harry said with a feral grin.

A collective gasp rang out through the room. "That's not possible. Potter was killed seven years ago when he betrayed the Order. And then we took care of his accomplice. That little bitch Granger." Shouted Zacharias.

Harry's gun seemed to fly to his hand as drew his gun and shot Zacharias who fell down to the ground clutching the gunshot wound to his groin.

"No more talk. It's time you met with your maker." Harry said as he crossed his arms and aimed his guns forward. "Let's play." He said darkly.

At that moment Colin Creevey jumped from a crate beside Harry, as soon as he was in the air Harry pointed his gun at Colin and without shot him. Immediately following Harry aimed his gun over his shoulder and shot Dennis Creevey who had come up behind him.

The Dog Stars immediately began firing spells at Harry. Harry dodged and ducked the first volley of spells, then returned the fire causing those on the ground floor to spread out. He then turned his attention to those on the second level firing several rounds, a few struck Terry Boot causing him to fall to the ground. Anthony Goldstein ducked behind a pillar for cover. Harry adjusted his aim and shot a round that bounced off the wall and hit Anthony.

"CRUCIO" Neville screamed. Harry groaned in pain and spun on his heel kicking a small crate that hit Neville in the head.

Harry turned around and found himself face to face with Seamus. Seamus had his wand an inch from Harry's face. Harry also had his gun pointed at Seamus's face. Time slowed for an instant, then Seamus fired a spell. Harry twisted his head to the side dodgeing the spell, and slammed the hilt of his gun into Seamus's face knocking him out cold. Harry looked to his side to see Dean rushing him. Harry tossed the gun in his right hand into the air. He then caught Dean by the neck and choke slammed Dean into the ground causing the cement to crack. Then without pausing Harry caught his gun behind his back.

Ernie MacMillan and Justin Finch-Fletchly leaped from the second floor landing on either side of Harry sending out ropes from their wands tieing him up. Micheal Corner stood in front of Harry charging up a massive electrical spell.

"All trained and rehearsed Harry. No one has ever broke out of this maneuver." Micheal yelled at Harry.

"Thats cause all your other victims just stood back and waited." Harry stated grimly. "Instead of charging a counter attack"

Harry pushed forward pulling the two holding him along. Harry barreled into Micheal causing his spell to fry Justin. when his ropes dissolved Harry used his free arm to take out Ernie. Micheal regained his senses and looked around for Harry. The next thing he knew, he felt a gun press into the back of his head.

"Oh shi" He never finished his comment.

Harry looked around trying to find where the last dog star had gotten to. Harry looked over his shoulder and saw Neville attempting to escape though the door. Harry shot him three times, once in each leg and once in the shoulder.

"Bet you wished you hadn't set up the anti-apparation ward when I came in here huh" Harry asked as he walked up to Neville.

"Harry please. I-I was just following orders. I didn't want to hurt Hermione but we had no choice." Harry pointed his gun at Neville's head. "Please Harry you have to understand I was just following orders. Please forgive me Harry." Neville pleaded.

"Forgiveness is between you and God Neville. I'm just here to arrange the meeting." Harry said coldly. He then fired, ending Neville's life.

As Neville's body fell silent a small pensieve stone fell from his pocket. Curious Harry picked it up, and felt himself falling into the memory.

_Flashback_

_Neville, Draco, and Victor stood on a small hill overlooking a small cottage._

_"Are you sure you can handle this Longbottom" Draco asked clearly showing he had no faith in Neville._

_"No problem. It's just one witch. My team can handle her with no problem." Neville said defensively. The Dog Stars had just entered the home and the sounds of curses could be heard coming from the house. Neville expected to hear the all clear signal soon. Instead he heard the sounds of a twelve gauge shotgun being unloaded._

_"Perhaps you've underestimated Granger" Malfoy asked quietly._

_"It's no big deal. All of our combat cloaks are bullet proof. They can handle this." Neville said though his confidence appeared to be waning._

_Meanwhile Hermione Granger had her back to to the wall as she reloaded her shotgun. She was dressed in one of Harry's old T-shirts and a pair of shorts, strapped to each of her forearms was a wand holster one with her wand and one with Harry's wand. The Dog Stars had tripped the security wards around her home so Hermione had grabbed her wand and got ready for a fight. She had been having a really fucked up week with Harry dieing. She didn't know why the Dog Stars were raiding her home and she didn't care. If they wanted a fight she was ready and willing to give them one. _

_Hermione turned the corner leading from the hallway into the kitchen just as Terry Boot and Micheal Corner walked in. Hermione wasted no time and blasted Terry with the shotgun. Micheal ducked behind the kitchen counter avoiding Hermione's second shot. _

_Hermione ducked away from a spell Micheal fired at her just as two more wizards entered through the living room windows. Suddenly Hermione was surrounded. The nearest wizard grabbed the shotgun from Hermione. Hermione immediately delivered a sharp kick to the wizard's knee shattering it. She then turned and drew both wands._

_"Stupefy! Protego" Hermione fired a stunning spell at the second wizard who fell to the ground unconscious. At the same time she blocked another curse sent by Micheal. However, the first wizard she now recognized as Justin Finch-Fletchly sent a cutting charm at Hermione's leg, catching Hermione off guard she fell to the floor. Micheal entered the living room ready to finish Hermione off as Justin stood shakily to his feet._

_"ACCIO COUCH" Hermione cried out. The couch behind Micheal and Justin flew into the air knocking both to the floor. It landed just in front of Hermione turned upside down. Micheal and Justin were getting up Hermione Stood up as well with another shotgun that had been strapped to the bottom of the couch. Hermione fired two shots knocking both men to the floor._

_Hermione turned around just in time to see the Creevey brothers come in through the front door. Hermione took aim on the brothers, but was hit by a disarming charm sent by Seamus who had come in through the window behind her. Dennis Creevey reached Hermione the instant she was disarmed, and grabbed her wrist. Hermione grabbed his arm and twisted. Hearing a satifying snap Hermione flipped him over her shoulder, then executed a spin kick to Seamus who dropped the shotgun to her feet. Hermione once more pulled out both wands and fired twin stunning spells at Colin knocking him out cold._

_"Whats wrong boys" Hermione asked as she placed her foot under the shotgun and kicked it up into her hand. "I'm just getting warmed up." She said as she cocked the shotgun with one hand._

_Hermione turned and ran into her bedroom hoping to make it to her emergency portkey when a baseball bat materialized out of nowhere, and hit her in the head. Hermione fell on her bed unconscious. Pulling off the invisibility cloak Sherry Weasley smiled evilly. She was standing over Hermione as Draco, Victor, and Neville walked in._

_"Never send a man to do a woman's job." She said arrogantly. With that said Sherry walked out of the room._

_"Alright, let's finish this." Neville said grimly. "Sorry bout this, but you shouldn't have betrayed the Order." He said to Hermione's still form._

_"Wait Neville." Interrupted Victor. "If you don't mind, I haff some unfinished business with her." _

_Neville shrugged. "Whatever Victor, be quick about it we've got to be gone before the muggle authorities get here." Neville and Draco walked out of the room. Victor closed and locked the door... then Hermione began to scream._

_End Flashback_

"NOOOOOOO" Harry screamed. He was gripping the pensieve stone so hard it burst into dust. "THAT FUCKING BASTARD" Harry yelled as he punched a nearby crate shattering it. "I'm gonna rip his head off with my bear hands." Harry said darkly.

Harry stalked across the warehouse. After he passed by, Seamus stood back up and conjured a whip from his wand. He lashed out with it aiming for Harry's back. Without turning around Harry caught the whip and gave it a strong tug pulling Seamus through the air. As Seamus passed by Harry looped the slack of the whip around Seamus's neck and jerked it in the opposite direction. With a loud snap Seamus fell to the ground and did not move again.

Harry walked back to his bike pausing only long enough to grab the coffin and strap it to his back. Harry started his bike and peeled out, heading in the direction of Victor's home.

Next:

Both Guns Blazing


	6. Undead and Unstoppable

Chapter 5

Undead and Unstoppable

Viktor Krum sat in his study nervously looking back and forth at the door. He had received word that Draco's club had been hit and that Draco was believed to be dead. The only reason they had yet to identify whether or not he was among the dead was due to the fact that the authorities had yet to find enough of his body to identify. Another cause for concern was Neville's team had yet to call back from there mission. Something was definitely wrong. Viktor had called in every favor he could and had amassed a small army to protect him. Some may call that paranoid, but Viktor always prided himself on being prepared. Just then the door opened, and Viktor jumped in the air before he realized it was just one of his bodyguards.

"Vat do you vant?" Viktor asked attempting to look as if he had not been startled.

"Sir. This note just came in through the front door." The guard said handing Viktor a small note. "When we looked out the door there was no one there."

Viktor looked at the note. Hesitating he unfolded and read it.

Yee Haw Mother Fucker> Was all it read.

"What does it mean sir?" The guard asked.

"It means we're about to have a guest." Viktor replied quietly. "Ready the guards." He ordered.

At that moment a Harley Davidson came bursting in through the second floor balcony. The Guards in the room quickly leapt out of the way as the bike came to a halt in the center of the room. The rider dressed in black with a matching cowboy hat and a large coffin on his back stepped off and turned to face them.

"Good evening gentlemen. I'll be your tour guide for tonight's trip to hell." Harry said as he drew his guns. "You can call me Grave."

The guards all drew their wands and prepared to send curses in Harry's direction. However, Harry was too fast for them. His movements but a blur Harry rapidly fired at each guard killing them all before the first had even hit the floor.

Making sure he had not missed any Harry stepped though the door and found himself in a hallway lined with doors. Harry took a step into the hallway when a set of steel bars dropped blocking the doorway behind him. Once this was done every door in the hallway opened and an assortment of Wizards and Muggle mercenaries poured out and aimed their weapons at Harry.

"Come three or three hundred, it makes no difference to me. Viktor Krum will die by my hands tonight, and there's nothing you can do to stop me." Harry said quietly, his grip tightening on his guns. "But your welcome to try."

The assembled men of the hallway needed no more incentive and began firing a barrage of bullets and spells kicking up a large cloud of dust and debris. The dust settled and Harry Potter still stood mostly unharmed. The majority of the spells had hit with little to no effect, and the few bullets that managed to make it past his enchanted clothing were pushed out of his body as the wounds healed themselves up.

"So tell me, was that your best shot?" Harry asked.

Before the men could react Harry began firing his guns. Striking the guards down with deadly and ruthless accuracy. Seeing that their weapons were having little effect on their adversary the guards began to retreat. Harry continued to march forward as the guards began to attack from all sides as the doors of the hallway continued to open allowing more guards to pour out. Finally Harry reached the room at the end of the hallway. Unfortunately, the large circular room he was in provided the guards with plenty of cover to fire from. It made no difference to Harry. Just another obstacle in his way.

Viktor was watching the entire battle from his study. He was suddenly very thankful that Sherry had insisted that he have muggle surveillance cameras installed in his home. He could see everything from his study; he could even hear the screams of his men as they were gunned down. Viktor wasn't a fool, he knew who this was seeking him out. Very few people could possibly be crazy enough to make a frontal assault on a heavily fortified mansion. But only one man could pull it off with the grace and ease that was being displayed here: Harry Potter.

Viktor suppressed a shiver as he watched Harry shoot two more guards. Looking away from the screen Viktor made a silent prayer that he was wrong, and it wasn't Harry Potter hunting him. Because if it was then Viktor had little time left. The guards were dropping like flies. Fortunately Viktor had one last trick up his sleeve.

No less than seven guards stood with their weapons aimed at a single doorway. They knew that the intruder would come through here. He had to, they were the last line of defense, behind them was the study that Viktor Krum was hiding. The guards tensed when they heard footsteps coming from the doorway.

With a loud explosion a hole was blown into the ceiling, and Harry dropped in directly behind the guards with both guns ready. Before the guards knew what hit them, Harry had dispatched them all. Holstering his guns he turned and walked into the study.

Standing before him trembling with fear was Viktor Krum. Without pause Harry drew his gun and aimed at Viktor.

"Well well, such a cute assassin this time." A strangely familiar feminine voice called out. Harry quickly turned to the corner to see a woman dressed in a black bodysuit throw off an invisibility cloak. "Give us kiss." She called out to Harry.

The woman darted toward Harry. Just as he took aim on her she batted his gun out of his hand causing it to land on a coffee table in the room. Next, she delivered a right cross to Harry's jaw that caused him to stagger back. Thinking she had her opponent on the ropes she side-kicked Harry in the gut, but Harry was ready this time and wrapped his arm around her leg holding her in place.

"Kiss this." He said as he drew his other gun and pressed it into her torso before he pulled the trigger sending her flying into the nearby wall.

"Now where were we?" Harry asked as he looked back at Viktor who had yet to move from his initial spot.

"Well it certainly seems that little baby Potter has grown to be quite the soldier." Said the feminine voice from behind Harry.

Harry snapped around to see the woman standing behind him. The wound in her abdomen already healing over. It was now that Harry took a moment to get a good look at her.

"Lestrange?" Harry asked, confusion written across his face. "Your dead. You were killed years ago."

"Yeah well same to you Potter." Bellatrix said with an evil grin on her face. "Weasley was kind enough to bring me back to life to serve as a bodyguard for Viktor. Although I never dreamed I would get another shot at you Potter." She snarled

"Same here. This time you won't be coming back." Harry said as he unstrapped the coffin and tossed it to Viktor who staggered and fell under its enormous weight. "Don't go anywhere this won't take long."

Both fighters charged each other and began to trade blows. Harry tried to hit Bellatrix with the handle of his gun, but she blocked it and sent it falling to the ground. Harry countered by hitting her in the gut with his knee. Bellatrix fell back then delivered a kick to Harry's head that caused him to fall to the ground. Growling in frustration Harry slammed his fist into the floor and stood back up. Holding his hand out toward Bellatrix he beckoned her to come at him again. She was all too happy to comply. Bellatrix rushed at Harry and unleashed a flurry of attacks at Harry who blocked all of them before he backhanded her sending her to the floor. She quickly got up and rushed Harry once more. This time she attempted a sweep kick at his legs. Harry easily back flipped out of the way of the attack. Unknown to Bellatrix was that while Harry had back flipped he had also picked up his gun that had been lying on the floor.

"Come on Bella. Your master faired better this." Harry said challenging her to attack him again.

Bellatrix attacked Harry once more with a right cross-aimed at Harry's jaw. This time Harry caught her wrist at twisted it holding her at arms length from him. Harry pressed his gun to her chest once more and fired three rounds into her. This time however, Harry didn't release her, instead he reversed his grip on her arm and twisted it in the opposite direction forcing her to turn around. Harry then fired three more rounds into her back. Turning her around once more Harry twirled his gun in front of her face before stopping with it pointed at her throat. He fired once more sending her crashing into the coffee table causing Harry's second gun to fly into the air where Harry caught it.

Harry trained both guns on Bellatrix who had begun to cough up blood. He fired round after round in to her body until she ceased to move. Breathing a sigh of relief Harry turned back to Viktor who was still struggling to get the coffin off of him.

"I'm only gonna ask this once, and don't try to lie cause I can smell the polyjuice on your breath from here." Harry said as the fake Viktor's eyes grew wide. "Where is Viktor Krum?" He asked menacingly.

Victor paced back and forth in his basement study. The sounds of violence had ceased a few minutes ago. He could only pray that his decoy had worked, and Harry had left thinking Viktor was dead.

Without warning someone began to knock on the steel door of the study.

Three knocks.

Two knocks.

Three knocks.

Viktor breathed a sigh of relief. It was the all-clear code, he was safe. Running to the door Viktor opened it expecting to see his advisor. Instead all he saw was a fist come flying at his head. The blow sent him sprawling to the floor dazed and confused.

"You laid a hand on my girlfriend Viktor." Harry stated coldly as he lit a cigar. "Big mistake." He breathed.

Not wasting a moment Viktor began sending curse after curse at Harry. Who calmly walked up to him ignoring the curses that harmlessly struck his enchanted clothing, and ripped the wand from his hand. Harry then grabbed Viktor by the neck and threw him across the room where he landed just beyond the couch. Harry walked over to a wall that was covered with an assortment of knives.

"Nice collection you got here Viktor." Harry said very calmly despite his anger at being near Viktor. Out of the corner of his eye Harry saw Viktor reach for something under the couch. In one fluid motion Harry grabbed a knife from the wall and threw it at Viktor pinning his hand to the floor.

"Now what were you reaching for?" Harry asked as Viktor screamed in agony and tried in vain to pull the knife from his hand. Harry reached under the couch and pulled out a sawed off shotgun.

"Now this is a classic. You don't see many of these around anymore." Harry exclaimed.

"Please Potter. I can pay you anything you vant. Just don't kill me." Viktor begged.

"Really? Any amount?" Harry said appearing to be interested in Viktor's proposal.

"Yes! Any amount just name your price." Viktor said hoping he could talk his way out of this one.

Harry calmly walked over to Viktor and placed his boot on Viktor's free arm holding it in place. He then pointed the shotgun at Viktor's hand and pulled the trigger. Viktor's hand was completely destroyed, only a small bloody stump was left. He screamed loudly, tears of pain flowing from his eyes.

"I don't want your money Viktor. I want to see Hermione alive again. But since I can't have that I guess I'll settle for seeing you get what you deserve." Harry said as pulled two more knives down from the wall.

Sherry Weasley sighed as she stretched her back. It was another long night working in her lab. The final preparations for the Orgmen were complete. Amazing creatures they were. Sherry had used the vast knowledge she extracted from Voldemorts remains to create the Necrolization process that allowed the dead to be brought back to life. Now she had taken it a step further by creating the Orgmen.

Before her in a large glass cylinder stood one. It was nearly six feet tall, humanoid in appearance with pale white skin. Its eyes were closed now but when they were open they were a haunting blood red. The head had no hair or eyebrows; in fact the only other discernable feature on the entire body was the glowing red barcode on the forehead.

Sherry sighed once more as she admired her work. The Orgmen were in simplest terms clones of Voldemort. However, they were unable to use magic and instead would rely on shape shifting abilities in combat. They had also inherited a great resistance to all forms of magic. Built to be purely mindless yet obedient shock troops the Orgmen would allow The Order to take control of Europe very soon.

"You wanted to speak to me Mrs. Weasley?" Kingsley Shacklebolt asked from behind Sherry.

"Ahh yes Kingsley." Sherry replied in her usual silky tone. "I just received word that it was you who provided Severus Snape with the Heads of Cerberus and the information on our Necrolization technology."

Kingsley narrowed his eyes at Sherry. "So what if I did? Someone needs to stop you. What your doing here is madness." He said as he drew his wand. "I won't allow you to continue your ungodly work anymore."

"Fangoram." Sherry calmly called out.

Suddenly the door next to Kingsley was thrust open and Fangoram stepped out with his cross-shaped rifle drawn. He swung it like a bat and sent Kingsley flying into a nearby table of equipment. Fangoram took aim with is rifle.

"Wait Fangoram. Don't use the Center Head in here." Sherry ordered. "I don't want to have to clean up the mess." She said as she examined her fingernails.

With a small growl Fangoram dropped his rifle and stalked his way to Kingsley. Kingsley began firing an assortment of spells at Fangoram, with little success. Fangoram quickly reached him and snapped Kingsley's wand with one hand. Kingsley wasn't about to go without a fight though. He reeled back and punched Fangoram with everything he had. Fangoram gave no indication that he had even been touched. He reached out and grabbed Kingsley by the throat and began to choke Kingsley.

"I-It doesn't matter if you kill me." Kingsley said very weakly as he gasped for air. "Severus has brought Harry back. Soon you'll be stopped." As Kingsley finished his last word his body fell limp.

"So it is Harry that's been running around." Sherry mused. Just then Sherry's cell phone began to ring.

"This is Sherry."

"Mrs. Weasley this is Officer Wesker with the department of Magical law enforcement."

"What news do you have for me Officer?"

"I'm sorry to inform you that Viktor Krum has been murdered mam."

"I see. Do you know the cause?"

"I can't say for certain since the coroner is still in the bathroom puking, but if I had to make a guess I'd say someone took his knife collection and stabbed him in all his major organs... alphabetically."

"Thank you for calling me Officer." Sherry said as she cut the call. Harry had been busy tonight. Oh well she had been looking for a final test for her Orgmen, and it looked like she had found one. And even if Harry managed to defeat them Sherry had another surprise in store for him.

Next:

Spawn Of Voldemort


	7. Spawn of Voldemort

Disclaimer: Song for this chapter is "You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This" By Toby Keith

Chapter 6

Spawn Of Voldemort

In the outskirts of London was a small cemetary. There a tall man dressed in a white T-shirt, black jeans, a pair of boots, sunglasses, and a leather thrench coat. He stood silently staring at a single gravestone. Harry sighed sadly as he read the name on the headstone once more.

_Hermione Granger_

"I'm sorry Hermione." Harry said.

_Flashback_

_Harry waited in the common room for Hermione to come down. If she didn't arrive soon they would be late for the dance. Harry nervousley checked his watch once more, when Hermione walked down from the girls dorm. When Harry saw her the sight took his breath away. Since the dance was to be muggle theme, she wasn't wearing dress robes. Instead, she was wearing a black strapless dress that came down to her knees. Hermione blushed when she saw Harry staring at her._

_"Well? How do I look?" She asked giving a quick spin._

_"Absolutley amzing." Harry said in a dazed state. Hermione giggled as she walked over to Harry and closed his jaw for him._

_"You don't look so bad yourself." She said as she looked him over. He was wearing black jeans and a white button up shirt. "Keeping your attire simple I see."_

_Harry shrugged. "Decided that I'd rather be comfortable for tonight. You don't mind do you?" Harry asked uncertainly._

_Hermione just smiled at him. "Of course not. Now come on, we're going to be late."_

_Harry and Hermione entered the great hall to find that the dance was already well under way._

_"Come on Harry let's dance." Hermione said as she attempted to lead Harry to the dance floor. Harry however, planted himself firmly in place. "What's wrong?" She questioned._

_"Um... well you see I really don't know how." Harry said quietly as he looked down at the floor._

_"Okay then. I'll just have to teach you." Hermione said confidently._

_"I don't know what if I step on your feet?" Harry questioned._

_"Pleeease Harry." Hermione begged. She then leaned in and kissed Harry on the cheek. "For me."_

I got a funny feeling  
The moment that your lips touched mine  
Something shot right through me  
My heart skipped a beat in time

_Harry looked into her pleading eyes and found that he could not say no to her. "Okay." He relented. Hermione smiled brightly and pulled Harry to the dance floor._

_"Okay, first place this hand on my hip, and hold my other hand." Hermioned directed. Harry followed her directions carefully. "Good. Now start with your left foot and move along with the beat of the song."_

There's a different feel about you tonight  
It's got me thinkin' lots of crazy things  
I even think I saw a flash of light  
It felt like electricity

_Harry stumbled slightly trying to keep up with Hermione and ended up bumping into another couple that was dancing._

_"Sorry bout that." Harry said. He then tried to walk off the floor but Hermione grabbed his hand._

You shouldn't kiss me like this  
Unless you mean it like that  
Cause I'll just close my eyes  
And I won't know where I'm at  
We'll get lost on this dance floor  
Spinnin' around  
And around

_"Come on Harry, your not giving up me are you?" Hermione asked with her head tilted. Harry sighed and shook his head and began to dance with Hermione again. Soon he bagan to get the hang of it and was effortlessly gliding around the floor with Hermione._

They're all watchin' us now  
They think we're falling in love  
They'd never believe we're just friends  
When you kiss me like this  
I think you mean it like that  
If you do maybe kiss me again

_Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry's neck as he held her close to him. _

_"You sure seem to be a pretty good dancer to me." Hermione teased._

_"I had a good teacher." Harry replied._

_"Maybe, but I think your just a fast learner." Harry smiled at her comment._

Everybody swears we make the perfect pair  
But dancing is as far as it goes  
Girl you've never moved me quite  
The way you moved me tonight  
I just wanted you to know  
I just wanted you to know

Harry sighed once more and placed his hand on the gravestone.

"See you soon sweetheart."

Harry turned and began to walk away. As he reached the gates he paused. Multiple apparation cracks could be heard as a dozen creatures appeared surrounding him. With an inhuman howl they poised themselves to attack.

"Boy did you guys pick a bad time." Harry said as he drew his guns from underneath his trench coat.

Snape sat at his desk in the truck dillegently working on the potion serum that was used in Harry's ressurection. If he could make a few improvements here and there the problem of magic usage in a deadman could be avoided. just then his com system began to beep.

"What is it now Potter?" Snape demanded.

"What's about six feet tall, has white skin, red eyes, and screams like Mrs. Weasley in a rage?"

"I don't have time for your stupid guessing games right now Potter." Snape snapped.

"Well I wouldn't ask but there's about a dozen of them surrounding me right now." Came Harry's reply. Snape tool a moment to process the description Harry had given him. Then his eyes widened in realization.

"Potter, those are the Order's shock troops. They're called Orgmen. They were made by-"

"Look I don't need a history lesson here. All I need to know is: if I shoot it will it die?" Interrupted Harry.

"Yes Potter, if you shoot them they will die." Snape said exasperated.

"Good." muttered Harry.

The Orgmen circled Harry who tapped his foot impatiently waiting for the attack to come. With an innhuman screech the Orgmen attacked as one their arms twisting and shifting into blades. The first slashed in a large arc over his head, which Harry neatly sidestepped and put his gun to the creatures head and fired causing the creature's body to shatter and turn to dust. Without pause Harry aimed his second gun over his shoulder and fired three times hitting another creature destroying it. He then shifted his attention to an Orgmen who swipped it's arm blade. Harry blocked the attack and countered with a bullet to the head.

The remaining Orgmen backed off their first attack having been easily dismissed by their prey. Harry however, was in no mood to wait he trained his guns on the Orgmen and picked them off one by one.soon they were all destroyed. Harry was just about to put his guns away when the air began to pull into one spot where a portkey gate appeared. The air sucked in then pushed back out.

Harry gasped as he saw what had appeared before him. He was ten feet tall, pale white skin, blood red eyes, wearing his trademark moleskin coat. Harry involuntarily stepped back at the sight of the Half Blood Prince of the giants, Rubeus Hagrid.

"Hagrid? It's me, Harry." Hagrid merely gave a loud roar and charged at Harry. Who barely managed to dodge him.

"Snape. What happens when you necrolize a living person?" Harry asked unsteadily.

"The person becomes insane and uncontrollable in addition to the other characteristice given by necrolization." Snape replied.

"There's no cure is there." Harry said quietly.

"No I'm afraid not."

"I see. Better get down here." Harry said as he cut the connection and took a deep breath. Both men stared each other down waiting for the sign to begin the fight.

With a crack of thunder Harry brought up his guns and fired hitting Hagrid in the chest twice. Hagrid gave no indication he had even been hit and fired his crossbow which caught Harry in the shoulder. Harry grunted as he was thrown back several feet by the momentum of the crossbow bolt. With a massive effort Harry puled the bolt from his shoulder and stood back up just in time to be shoulder tackled by hagrid. This time Harry used his momentum to backflip and land with his guns pointed at Hagrid. Hagrid rushed Harry once again despite the bullets striking him. Harry waited till Hagrid nearly reached him when he leapt into the air allowing Hagrid to pass underneath him. Hagrid immediatley stopped and turned and shot Harry with crossbow again. Harry fell to the ground hard and struggled to stand his guns having been dropped when he was shot. Harry pulled the bolt from his chest and rushed Hagrid. When he was close enough Hagrid punched Harry hard sending him flying. Hagrid took a step forward when he head a beeping comming from his crossbow He looked down to see a bomb sticking to his crossbow. The explosion sent Hagrid thru several tombstones.

Harry coughed up a bit of blood then walked over to where Hagrid laid. Suddenly Hargid reached up and grabbed Harry by the throat and proceded to choke Harry. Harry brought his boot up to hagrid's face and kicked as hard as he could repeatedly till hagrid dropped him. Harry didn't pause as he punched Hagrid hard in the ribs causing him to bend over. Harry placed Hagrid's head under his arm and pulled it down slamming Hagrids head into an overturned tombstone. This time hagrid struggled to rise. He puched at Harry who brought both hands up to block it. The blow pushed Harry back a few feet. Hagrid took another swing. Harry ducked underneath it and roundhouse kicked Hagrid in the face. Hagrid turned and grabbed Harry by the back of the head and slammed Harry's head through a tombstone. Just the Harry heard the truck approach the cemetary.

"Nice of you to join the party." Harry gasped. "Send me my luggage."

The side of the armored trailer open revealing a catapult holding the coffin. With a loud boom the coffin was launched into the air landing ten feet from the two fighters. Harry turned and uppercutted Hagrid sending him realing. Harry sprinted and grabbed the coffin.

"Okay Hagrid you wanna play nice, we'll play nice." Harry muttered as he threw the shoulder strap on and engaged the machine gun. "You wanna play rough, then let's play rough." Harry squeezed the trigger and sent a volley of bullets tearing into Hagrid. "Don't hold back, Don't hold back." Harry chanted as he countinued to fire. Finally Hagrid lurched, gave a mighty roar, and fell to the ground never to move again.

Breathing heavily Harry dropped the coffin andwalked over to Hagrid, and closed Hagrids eyes.

"Rest in peace old friend." Harry said sadly.

Next

Father's honor


	8. Father's Honor

Chapter 7

Fathers Honor

Harry silently put his combat gear on as Snape drove the truck. Harry had, had enough of this war with Ron. It would end today, one way or another.

"Potter, this is insanity. You're not even fully recovered from your fight with Hagrid, and now you're going to storm the Ministry all by yourself." Snape shouted

"If you ask me it sounds right up my alley." Harry said calmly while he pulled various weapons from the wall of the truck and loaded them into the coffin. "If he's going to use my friends as weapons against me then there's no reason to play it quiet anymore." Harry placed a few more weapons in the coffin and locked it shut. "No reason to play any way but my way."

"Your nothing more than a fool Potter." Snape whispered.

"In case this all goes south and I die again. Well ... thanks for the second chance." Harry tossed one leg over his motorcycle and fired it up. With a squeal of the tires he launched himself out of the back of the truck and into traffic.

"There's no way he can do this alone." Snape sighed. " Guess I'll have to get him some backup." Snape turned the truck around and headed back towards the cemetery.

Harry walked up to the phone booth that would lead him down into the Ministry of Magic. Carefully he stepped into the booth, finding it difficult to fit with his coffin in his back. With a determined look he pushed the required buttons and felt the booth begin to descend.

The booth reached the bottom and Harry tossed a set of flash grenades out of the booth and closed his eyes. The grenades exploded with a bang and a brilliant flash. People began to scream and rush for cover. Harry stepped out and pulled a grenade launcher from the coffin. The weapon made a small popping noise as it launched gas grenades into the room. The tear gas caused everyone in the lobby and all nearby offices to immediately evacuate. Quickly a group of Aurors utilizing bubblehead charms entered the area. The Aurors rushed in close and Harry withdrew two police nightsticks from the coffin.

The first Auror fired off a stunner that Harry effortlessly dodged. Before the Auror could send another however, he was struck four times by Harry's nightsticks. The last one bursting the bubblehead charm. Two more attempted to curse Harry who batted their wands away with his nightsticks and sharply struck their bubble charms. The Aurors fell to the floor coughing violently.

Harry turned and walked down the hallway that was clear of tear gas. As soon as Harry came around the corner he was met by ten Aurors who immediately began firing curses. Harry ducked back around the corner evading the curses. The Aurors thinking they had the advantage pressed on. Harry quickly removed a chain from the coffin and brandishing it like a whip lashed out catching two Aurors in the head. Another whip and Harry caught an Auror by the leg and yanked the chain sending him flying into two others. An Auror behind Harry brought his wand up and Harry whipped the chain behind him knocking the wand out of his hand. Harry spun around and punched the Auror directly in the face.

The remaining Aurors pulled back. Harry walked forward and came into a large open area that lied just before the circular room where Harry had come all those years ago in his fifth year. The instant Harry came close to the end of the room circular holes opened in the ceiling and a large number of Orgmen dropped in.

"Thought this whole thing seemed to easy." Harry muttered grimly drawing his guns.

Instantly the Orgmen rushed in to attack Harry. Bullets flew and tore through their bodies causing them to shatter. Then things got worse. Two Orgmen began to shriek loudly and to Harry's shock; they merged into one large Orgmen. Harry brought both his guns up and fired but the large Orgmen was unaffected. It rushed forward and tackled Harry carrying him through several walls. Harry barely managed to recognize that he was being shoved through numerous offices. With a grunt of effort Harry planted his feet and stopped the Orgmen dead in his tracks. The Orgmen grabbed Harry and threw him across the conference room that they were now in. Harry landed hard on the other side of the room and struggled to stand back up. The Orgmen roared and leapt into the air ready to bring its massive fists down on Harry. Harry grabbed the coffin from his back and swung it like a very large bat sending the Orgmen thru several walls in the opposite direction. Without pause Harry aimed the coffins rocket at the Orgmen and fired. Just as the rocket exploded a combination of Orgmen and Aurors entered the room. Harry tossed the coffin to the ground and kicked it in the side causing it to pop open and toss a shotgun into the air where it landed in Harry's waiting hands.

Harry fired five rounds taking down several Aurors before he was forced to use the back of the weapon to knock out another Auror. The Orgmen shrieked and fell prey to several more shotgun rounds. One Orgmen snuck up behind Harry and prepared to strike. Harry pointed the shotgun over his shoulder and fired without a glance. He then darted forward and pressed the shotgun directly into the chest of another Orgmen before he pulled the trigger blasting it to pieces. Another large Orgmen entered the room and Harry watched in shock as its hands mutated and shifted shape till they resembled a pair of large guns. The Orgmen roared as blue bolts of light fired from its hands blasting Harry. Several more normal Orgmen came into the room when Harry fell to the ground next to his coffin. Harry grunted in annoyance and hit the side of the coffin with his fist. The coffin made a small popping noise and two compartments opened up. Harry reached into both pulling out the Sword of Gryffindor and a katana.

The large Orgmen fired again and Harry ducked around the blasts. With a fierce cry he brought his sword down thru the Orgmen's head. The creature gave a small noise before it shattered and disintegrated. Harry moved around the room, both blades dancing in his hands as he sliced thru several Orgmen. Harry sliced the legs off of one and while it sailed thru the air neatly sliced it's head off before it hit the ground. He blocked the blow of another and rammed the blade of the sword into its head and turned and cut thru the torso of another with the katana.

Harry finally finished the last of the Orgmen and placed the weapons back in the coffin. Harry walked back to the hall where he left off, pausing only long enough to pick up his Cerberus guns from where he dropped them during the fight with the Orgmen. The door gave a small hiss as it opened revealing the circular room that lead to various parts of the Ministry. Standing in the center of the room was Alastor Moody. His eyes both staring intently at Harry.

"Beyond the Grave." Moody said greeting Harry.

"Mad-Eye." Harry returned. "Is it really necessary for us to call each other by our Auror call signs?" Harry asked calmly.

"You never were to fond of your name were you? A shame since it was one of the most feared and respected names in all of Europe. Both of your names actually." Moody reflected.

"Let's cut to the chase." Harry said seriously. "Get out of my way Moody. I don't want to have to kill you."

"I'm sorry boy. I can't just let you pass. I have to protect my daughter." Moody said solemnly.

"She's not innocent in all this. She's responsible for Hermione's death." Harry said, his voice filled with rage.

"I'm aware of that." Moody said softly. "But she's still my daughter. And as long as there's a breath in me I won't let any harm come to her." With that said Moody drew his wand.

"So be it." Harry drew his Cerberus guns.

Harry solemnly entered the chamber of the Death Arch. Waiting for him in the center was Fangoram. Both combatants stood still, each attempting to stare the other down. Fangoram Held his rifle at his side, and Harry held his Cerberus guns also at his sides. Without warning Harry and Fangoram drew their guns and simultaneously fired. Harry was sent flying back due to the force of the shot. Fangoram likewise was sent flying, his hat came flying off and Harry stared into the face of the man who killed Dumbledore.

"Sirius?"

Next:

Harry vs. Sirius


	9. Harry vs Sirius

Chapter 8

Harry vs. Sirius

Harry solemnly entered the chamber of the Death Arch. Waiting for him in the center was Fangoram. Harry cautiously entered the circular area in the center of the room. Both dead men stood face to face only a few feet separating them. Both combatants stood still, each attempting to stare the other down. Fangoram held his rifle at his side, and Harry held his Cerberus guns also at his sides. Without warning Harry and Fangoram drew their guns and simultaneously fired. Harry was sent flying back due to the force of the shot. Fangoram likewise was sent flying. His hat came flying off and Harry stared into the face of the man who killed Dumbledore.

"Sirius?"

Fangoram gave no indication that he had heard Harry. He merely grunted as he stood back up and aimed his rifle at Harry once more. Harry gazed at Fangoram in shock. The face was definitely that of his late godfather Sirius Black, but his eyes were different. They gave no sign of life, and held only a blank soulless gaze.

"Now I know I'm crazy. I haven't slept or eaten for days. No wonder I'm seeing shit." Harry stated aiming his guns at Fangoram.

"Make no mistake about it Harry." Called a voice from the top stairs balcony. Harry quickly looked up and saw Ron looking down on him with an evil grin across his face. "It really is Sirius Harry. Sherry's first project for the Order was to study the Death Arch. Shortly after Voldemort's fall she made a breakthrough and was able to pull Sirius's corpse from the veil. He was the first test subject for the necrolization project. As a result of all her experimenting his mind had to wiped clean. Dumbledore was the final field test, and Fangoram passed it with flying colors."

"You bastard Ron." Harry spat.

"Temper, temper Harry. You should really focus on Fangoram. I can assure you he's quite the handful." Ron commented.

"I'm going to kill you Ron, even if I have to ride to hell to do it." Harry promised.

Ron laughed coldly and left the room leaving Harry with Fangoram. In a flash both men had their guns blazing as bullets tore thru the air around them. Harry managed to hit Fangoram a few times. Any victory that may have come from that was short lived as Fangoram shook off the shots and answered back with a few if his own. Harry's enchanted clothing was all that kept the explosive rounds fired from the rifle from blowing him to pieces.

Harry ran and slid on his back feet first firing at Fangoram, who ran and ducked behind a pillar for cover. Fangoram fired several rounds from his cover blasting away at Harry's protection. Harry leapt from behind his shield and came around the side of the room gaining a clear shot past the pillar that Fangoram was behind. Fangoram quickly brought his rifle up and used it as a shield to block the shots. He retaliated and fired a shot that hit Harry directly in the chest sending him flying back. Harry spit some blood from his mouth and raised his guns once more. He couldn't stop now; he had come too far.

&&&

Snape stood in the truck staring at the figure now seated the chair hooked to several machines. If his past sins hadn't condemned him to hell, then digging up a young girls' body to bring her back from the dead to fight a war would definitely earn him his ticket. Oh well, no sense stopping now.

"I must apologize in advance. I had time to properly prepare Potter's body for the necrolization process. Unfortunately, we are a bit pressed for time at the moment. Please forgive me." Snape finished quietly. He flipped a switch and several machines around the chair hummed to life. For a moment the body was still. Then a piercing scream rang out.

&&&

Harry cursed as he dove behind a pillar for cover. The fight had been waging on for hours now. As it had continued on it became evident that the two were evenly matched. As such Harry was now sporting several wounds that were so severe that his enhanced healing abilities were having a hard time keeping up. Also, for the first time since he was brought back from the dead Harry was starting to feel tired.

Suddenly a stone fell to the ground and Harry sprang back into action. Fangoram ducked two shots fired by Harry and responded with one of his own. Harry sidestepped the shot and fired again only to hear his gun click as it ran empty. Thinking fast Harry flicked his gun forward and ejected the clip sending it flying into Fangoram's face. Fangoram staggered for an instant before he recovered and shot Harry in the chest. Harry was sent flying back. His guns went sprawling across the floor. Harry groaned and rolled out of the way of several more shots that were fired at him. He reached out and picked up the coffin from where he had dropped it earlier and armed the rocket launcher. He fired at Fangoram as soon as he had a shot. Fangoram fell to his back just before the rocket reached him and kicked it into the air. The explosion caused several pieces of the ceiling to come crashing down.

Harry rushed forward and swung the coffin sideways at Fangoram. A resounding boom echoed thru the chamber as the blow was caught by Fangoram's rifle. Both fighters' stepped closer to each other and traded blows with their weapons. Harry blocked a strike from Fangoram's rifle and returned one if his own. Fangoram leapt away from Harry's next blow and swung his rifle around. Harry brought the coffin up and blocked the attack. His boots squealed as the force of the blow pushed him back across the floor. Harry leapt into the air and brought the coffin in a downward arc. Fangoram blocked it, the cement beneath his feet cracking and leaving a small crater in the floor.

Harry dropped the coffin and ran forward. Ducking beneath an attack from Fangoram he lashed out with his fist. Fangoram growled angrily and dropped his rifle. Another swing from Harry stuck him in the gut and was followed by an uppercut that put Fangoram on his back.

"You may look like Sirius, but when push comes to shove, you're just a pale imitation." Harry snarled.

Fangoram roared in anger and leapt from the floor. His fist landed squarely on Harry's temple, knocking off his hat and shattering his glasses. Harry staggered back, when he looked up his hair fell back and his eyes were no longer covered. Where his left eye had once been was now covered in a terrible scar left from the curse that Ron had used to kill him. Fangoram took another swing at Harry that connected. Harry's head snapped back from the blow. Harry brought his arm up blocking Fangoram's next attack. Harry struck him in the gut twice and head butted him. As Fangoram fell back dazed, Harry ran forward trying to tackle Fangoram. Unfortunately, Fangoram caught Harry in mid-air and slammed him into the ground cracking the tile floor.

Harry tried to stand, but his body was screaming for him to stop. His vision was blurred and he was exhausted. Harry once more tried to push himself off the ground, but was stopped as Fangoram kicked Harry in the chest knocking him back down. Fangoram sat on Harry's chest and grabbed Harry's head with both hands and began to squeeze. Harry cried out in pain as he felt his head being crushed. Everything began to go dark; Harry felt his life slipping away for the second time.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM! Screamed a female voice from the other end of the chamber.

Both Harry and Fangoram looked up to see Hermione Granger standing at the end of the chamber holding Fangoram's rifle. She was wearing knee high boots, a denim skirt, a white blouse, and a leather vest. Fangoram's eyes widened in shock just before Hermione opened fire. Round after round impacted on his body causing him to stagger back with each one. Finally, an explosive round found its mark in Fangoram's forehead completely destroying his upper body. Hermione unceremoniously dropped the rifle to the floor, and ran to Harry's side. Gently she cradled his head in her lap.

"Hermione?" Harry asked unsurely. Hermione smiled warmly and nodded.

"It's me love." She said softly. "Snape brought me back. He thought you could use a little help." Harry sat up and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I thought I'd never see you again." Harry whispered. Hermione held on to Harry when she noticed something in his shirt pocket.

"Harry what are you doing smoking?" Hermione asked in a dangerous voice.

"Oh… uh… damn how did those get there?" Harry answered nervously.

"We're going to discuss this later." Hermione responded angrily.

"Yes dear." Harry answered quietly.

"Well isn't that cute." Came the voice of Sherri Weasley as she stepped into the room. "Back together for two minutes and your already back to acting like an old married couple."

"Harry get your gear and go take care of Ron. I have a score to settle with this tramp." Hermione said icily. Harry nodded after a moment and gathered up his guns and the coffin.

"You sure you don't want me to stay here and help you deal with her?" Harry asked.

"No sweat love. Just promise me you'll come back." Hermione said staring into Harry's eyes. Harry smiled reassuringly at Hermione and placed his cowboy hat on her head.

"I'll be back for this." He whispered to her. Hermione watched as he left the room and headed for Ron's office.

"Are you ready to finish this Herms?" Sherrie asked mocking Hermione with the nickname Ron had used for her.

"Oh honey I thought you'd never ask." Hermione and Sherri charged each and drew their fists back preparing to strike.

Next: Final Chapter:

Showdown


	10. Showdown

Chapter 9

Showdown

"Are you ready to finish this Herms?" Sherrie asked mocking Hermione with the nickname Ron had used for her.

"Oh honey I thought you'd never ask." Hermione and Sherri charged each other and drew their fists back preparing to strike.

In two steps Hermione reached Sherri and threw a punch aimed at Sherri's face. To her shock Sherri brought her hand up and caught the attack. The force behind the strike pushed Sherri back several feet. Her shoes screeched as they slid across the floor. Hermione gasped in shock as Sherri clenched her fist and threw Hermione over her shoulder. Hermione flipped in mid air and landed on her feet.

"I see that you have performed some experiments on yourself." Hermione commented.

"Yes, you're quite right. I used a few specialized procedures to increase my abilities to the level of a necrolized being. So now we're on even grounds." Sherri explained. A malicious smile crossing her face.

"Good. I was afraid this was going to be boring." Said Hermione.

The two women once more charged each other. Hermione ducked under a kick from Sheri and retaliated with a sharp uppercut. Sherri's head snapped back, recovering quickly she caught Hermione's fist again and backhanded her. Sherri kept hold of Hermione's arm and twisted it around. Hermione cart wheeled out of the hold slammed her knee into Sherri's stomach. Sherri staggered back and barely managed to duck a roundhouse kick from Hermione. Sherri snarled and ran forward tackling Hermione to the ground.

Harry managed to make his way into the Minister's office. Ron stood gazing out the window with his back to Harry.

"Such a wonderful view." Ron mused. "I had it bewitched to look like an office window from the tallest tower in London."

"Guess it's a good thing I'm not afraid of heights." Harry commented. Ron turned around and gazed into Harry's face.

"So this is what it comes down too huh? You're going to betray me again, and try to take everything away from me."

"You mean like how you stole my life and Hermione's life?"

"Sacrifices must be made."

"What goes around comes around Ron."

"So it does. Shall we begin?" In a flash Harry drew his guns and Ron drew his wand.

Hermione clasped her arms around Sherri's waist, and slammed her into the ground. Sherri spit some blood from her mouth. She snarled and lashed out with her foot tripping Hermione. In the same instant she slammed her heel down aiming for Hermione's face narrowly missing as Hermione rolled out of the way. Hermione pushed off of the ground and flipped into the air. She landed on her feet, and attacked Sherri again. Sherri ducked under the first blow and returned it with a punch to the gut. Hermione staggered back slightly. Sherri charged Hermione once more. Sherri put all of her strength into one blow in attempt to crush Hermione's skull. Hermione ducked the blow and twisted around grabbing Sherri's arm in the process. Hermione pinned Sherri's arm behind her back and slammed her face first into the wall. Sherri moaned in pain as she removed her head from the wall.

"Is that the best you can do?" She asked weakly.

"No. This is." Hermione said pulling a small detonator from her shirt pocket. She flicked the safety off and a small pin in Sherri's hair began to beep. Her eyes widened in fear.

"Oh no." She whispered.

"Say goodnight bitch." Hermione said pushing the button.

Bullets and curses scorched the air as the former friends battled to the death. Harry still weakened from his battle with Fangoram was beginning to reach the end of his endurance. A stunner from Ron didn't knock him out ,but did manage to weaken him significantly. Harry slumped against the wall.

"Looks like the end of the line for you Harry." Ron said stepping toward Harry.

"Not over yet." Harry whispered.

"Sure it is. You can't even lift that cannon of yours any more." Ron laughed.

"Don't be stupid Ron. Of course I can." Before Ron could react Harry brought his gun up and shot Ron once in the heart. Ron gasped and fell to the floor.

"Well, I didn't expect this." Ron hissed.

"That's why you lost." Harry struggled to stand back up.

"What sort of life do you think you can have now Harry? You're nothing but a walking zombie. Barely any better than an inferi. You'll never have a normal life." Ron gasped once more and then stopped breathing.

"As if I ever led a normal life before."

Hermione awaited outside the ministry for Harry. Truth be told she was beginning to worry. Hermione was just about to enter the Ministry to search for Harry when the phone booth began to rise. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief.

"Sorry I'm late." Harry said.

"Don't worry about it." Hermione said raising on her toes and kissing Harry gently.

"Come on let's get out of here." Harry said getting on is motorcycle. Hermione stepped on behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist as the two sped off into the sunrise.

Severus Snape stepped into the Minister's office, and walked over to the Desk. His plan had worked. Harry had managed to clear away all the obstacles. Now Snape would take over everything. He sneered as he looked down at Ron Weasley's corpse. 'Such a waste.' He thought. No matter he had served his purpose. A sudden click drew Snape's attention to Harry's coffin lying in the center of the room. It snapped open and a small speaker popped out.

"Remember Snape. What goes around, comes around." Harry's voice said thru the speaker.

"What?" Snape asked puzzled. Suddenly coffin exploded violently destroying the entire Ministry building.

The End

A/N: Wow finally finished. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Without your support I would've never finished this fic.

One other thing, HBP may have seriously crushed our hopes of H/Hr, but we're not giving up without a fight. So here's a preview of my next fic.

_Harry's voice: It was all over now. Dumbledore was dead. Betrayed and killed by one of his own. In one fell swoop the light side had lost it's greatest hero. Without Dumbledore there was no hope left. The Order of the Phoenix disbanded. Hogwarts closed its gates. The Death Eater's thought they had won, that the war was over, but they were wrong. It had only just begun._

**Harry Potter**

"Harry, as per Dumbledore's last requests I am to present you with these items." Remus said solemnly. Silently he handed Harry a leather address book. "Personally, I'm really curious to know what exactly is in that book."

"It's a list of Dumbledore's contacts. Complete with their whereabouts and how to reach them." Harry looked thoughtful for a moment. "What's the other item?"

"It's actually a few more items." Remus said as he magically unshrunk a large wooden chest. Harry hesitantly opened it. Inside was a set of black garments and a smaller box. Harry opened it revealing a pair of silver revolvers with blades attached to the hilts and a silver badge with a skull on it.

"Harry, many years ago during World War II Dumbledore founded an organization dedicated to stopping Grindlewald that was called the Dark Watch. They were the precursors to the Order of the Phoenix."

"And it looks like Dumbledore wanted me to continue it in his absence." Harry concluded holding the badge up before him.

**Dark Watch**

Fifteen Death Eaters stood gathered outside Number Four Privet Drive. Among them were Narcissa Malfoy and Wormtail.

"Remember the Dark Lords orders. Potter is to be taken alive." Narcissa ordered.

"Did I hear you correctly?" Asked as voice from inside the house. The front door opened and in the doorway stood Harry Potter. He was clad in a black set of boots, jeans, shirt, gloves, and trench coat with his Dark Watch badge pinned to it. Around his waist was a silver gun belt with his revolvers securely holstered. "You're going to try and take me alive with only fifteen people? Fucking insult that is." Harry laughed from under his wide-brimmed hat.

"We will be taking you alive Potter." Snapped Wormtail. "Our master commands it."

"The only thing you'll find here is your death." Harry whispered menacingly.

"We are not afraid of you Potter." Snapped Narcissa.

"You will be." With lightning fast reflexes Harry drew his pistols and began firing.

**Those who wear the badge do not fear death…**

"Harry this is crazy." Hermione pleaded.

"Piece of cake Hermione. All you do is tie one end of the rope to yourself, and secure the other end to something solid. Then, you just rappel down. Relax I've seen it done on TV." Harry said tying the rope to himself. Hermione nervously bit her lip.

"Okay Harry just be careful."

"What? No good luck kiss?" Harry asked.

"Harry? This is hardly the time to worry about such things."

"Oh come on Mione. Don't act like haven't done it before." Harry teased.

"Fine." Hermione huffed. She quickly walked up to Harry and soundly kissed him on the lips. "Good luck."

**Those who fear death…**

Harry ducked reflexively narrowly avoiding the werewolf's claws. He drew his guns and fired three rounds that hit nothing but air as the dodged with uncanny speed.

"Come on Greyback. You gonna dance all day or fight?" Harry challenged.

Greyback howled in rage and lunged forward. Harry ducked beneath the attack. He twirled his guns around and slashed with blades on the hilt. Greyback howled in pain as his blood stained the floor. He caught one of Harry's arms and threw him against the wall. Harry groaned as he stood back up.

"You're a lot better than I expected. But that's okay. I like a challenge." Harry said.

**Fear the badge.**

Harry gazed unfazed at the army of inferi surrounding him.

"Hi there. My name is Grave. And this…" Harry said drawing his shotgun from his back. "Is my boomstick." Harry blasted the head of the nearest inferi clean off. "Any questions?"

**AnimeRedneck Presents: The Cowboy Way**

Disclaimer: Dark Watch is owned by Sammy game publisher.


End file.
